The field of the present disclosure relates to binders used with straps and methods for using binders with straps.
Straps, such as steel banding or poly straps, are commonly used to bind items to objects, such as a lid to a crate for shipping, a water heater to a wall, goods to a pallet, and various other applications. There are various tools used to tension straps around items, for example, tensioning brackets tensioned by screws turned by a screwdriver or wrench, ratchet assemblies, and crimping tools that crimp a clip in place after another tool has been used to apply tension to the strap.